Pokemon Wars Book 1: The Legendary Hero
by VGManiac456
Summary: Pikachu, a Legendary Hero, is about to do a hard mission: to stop all the darkness in the universe. But first, he must stop villains from taking over his home world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon in any shape or form. Any original content is owned and created by myself, and if you wish to use it, you must ask for permission first.**

Chapter 1

Somewhere in the far, distant universe lies a completely different world. This world is filled with creatures with advance technology that makes our own seem pitiful, and the creatures themselves are completely different and unique. Some are known as Pokemon, while others consider themselves the newer, superior species. However, this world isn't always peaceful, as there is a war going on...something that will become known as the Dark War. This Dark War has been said to last until every single Dark Being is eliminated, and only one being can eliminate them all. His name is Pikachu, a brave warrior who protected his home from Dark Beings in the past, but now, he will discover his true fate when he discovers what his final mission will be: to protect the entire universe from any evil at any costs...even if it means to sacrifice himself.

"I still think defeating that Dark Warrior isn't enough, Pikachu." said Andromeda. **(Andromeda is an original character. She's one of Pikachu's members, and her origin remains unknown. However, Andromeda knows that she was created to help out a chosen one.)** "You must remember this. Just defeating one thing doesn't count as an accomplishment, as there could be more."

"Look, Andromeda. I know that defeating him wasn't quite it. I still feel that I'm not finished just yet." said Pikachu. Meanwhile...

"Darn that Pikachu!" said a Dark Being.

"Is something wrong?" asked another Dark Being.

"Ugh! You said that you sent the best Dark Warrior in the universe, but he just got beaten by that weakling Pikachu!" said the Dark Being. "How dare you lie to me, Dark Countess Pika!"

"But I didn't!" said Dark Countess Pika. "The truth is that he just got beaten by him because Pikachu was tougher than expected."

"Oh, he was, was he?" asked the Dark Being, clearly not satisfied. "Well then, we'll just have to get rid of him ourselves."

"Are you sure about that, Shadow Princess?" asked Dark Countess Pika. "He seems...gulp...pretty strong." Shadow Princess gave a glare towards Dark Countess Pika.

"Silence!" ordered Shadow Princess. **(Shadow Princess is a strong Dark Being who never wants to give up. Clearly, she's stubborn because of this.)** "We want to impress our master, right?"

"Um...right." answered Dark Countess Pika, worried.

"Then, we'll just simply get rid of him and his crew." said Shadow Princess. "How tough is that?" Then, a Dark Being named Prince of Shadows appeared.

"Pretty tough, if you ask me." said Prince of Shadows, smirking. **(Dark Prince is another Dark Being who likes to make fun of new Dark Beings, especially Shadow Princess. He's smart and obeys whatever orders he receives.)**

"Get out of my sights, Prince of Shadows!" said Shadow Princess.

"Why should I? We are both Dark Beings, are we not?" said Prince of Shadows. Shadow Princess said nothing for a little while.

"That's besides the point!" said Shadow Princess.

"Hmph. Seems like that I've won another argument." said Prince of Shadows. "Besides that, I have the rights to prevent you from succeeding this scheme of yours."

"Just exactly who's orders are you referring to?" asked Shadow Princess. Prince of Shadows smirked again, and he also snickered.

"From our leader, of course." said Prince of Shadows.

"You can't be serious." said Shadow Princess, not believing him.

"I am being serious. Further more, I'm happy to announce you that you have no rights to do such a big accomplishment." said Prince of Shadows. "Trying to take over that system with darkness is a huge leap that our master would rather wait."

"I'm not him, though! I will succeed, and then we'll see who'll be the one laughing!" said Shadow Princess.

"Very well then. It's on." said Prince of Shadows. Little did they know that Dark Countess Pika was already on her way towards Pikachu and the others.

_'Now, if I were Pikachu, where would I be?'_ thought Dark Countess Pika. Then, she got spotted by Pichu.

"You...you're...you're a..." stuttered Pichu, afraid. Dark Countess Pika shook her head.

"Sigh. And somehow you're going to be useful to Pikachu?" asked Dark Countess Pika. "Look, Pichu. I may be a Dark Being, but I wish to talk to Pikachu." Pichu was so afraid that he ran off. "Wait! Ergh...maybe this was a bad idea." She tried to catch up with Pichu. When she did, Andromeda and Pikachu were both already outside.

"Who are you!" asked Pikachu. Then, he noticed that Dark Countess Pika was a Dark Being. "You should already know that we've handled with your kind before!"

"I come in peace." said Dark Countess Pika, peacefully. "I came to warn you about something."

"Hmm...think it's a trap?" whispered Pikachu to Andromeda.

"She seems honest." answered Andromeda.

"What is it that you want to warn us about?" asked Pikachu.

"A couple of things. The first being that a large Dark Wave will come at any day to consume the galaxy." said Dark Countess Pika. "Another warning is that two Dark Beings are planning to arrive here sometime." After hearing this information, Andromeda just thought of something.

"Wait. You're helping us...the enemies?" said Andromeda, confused.

"That's correct. The only reason why Pichu is so afraid is...well, I'm a Dark Being myself." said Dark Countess Pika. "However, he'd be more afraid when those two Dark Beings arrive."

"Are they tough?" asked Pikachu. Dark Countess Pika nodded. "Ugh. Then, I guess fighting against them is out of the question."

"Unfortunately, yes." said Dark Countess Pika.

"Just exactly how tough are they? As tough as that Dark Warrior you sent out?" asked Andromeda.

"Let's just say...you might be in trouble." said Dark Countess Pika.

"This isn't good then." said Pikachu, starting to get worried. "What else can we do?"

"Well, I could help you, but I don't think my master would like that." said Dark Countess Pika.

"You already had betrayed your master by warning us!" said Andromeda.

"Good point." realized Dark Countess Pika. Suddenly, Prince of Shadows and Shadow Princess appeared. "Agh! You guys!"

"They must be strong if you're afraid of them!" said Pikachu. However, the two Dark Beings didn't notice Pikachu or any of the others.

"I'm saying this once more: you will not bring the entire system under darkness rule!" said Prince of Shadows. "You have no rights!"

"Hmph. What can you do? Stand around doing nothing? Ha!" said Shadow Princess. "You don't stand a chance."

"What was that!" said Prince of Shadows. "We'll see about that!" They started fighting, but they didn't notice the group or Dark Countess Pika. Taking advantage with the distraction, Dark Countess Pika led Pikachu and the others out of the area.

"Whew. I'm surprised that we managed to get out of there without getting spotted." said Dark Countess Pika.

"I'll say." said Pikachu. "But how? We were pretty much right there." Suddenly, another Dark Being appeared and attacked them.

"The doom is near, Dark Countess Pika. Give up." said the Dark Being.

"Who is he?" asked Andromeda.

"I...don't know." said Dark Countess Pika, wondering who this Dark Being was.

"I'm one of the elite Dark Beings, who will bring terror among those who live in this galaxy!" said the Dark Being. Then, he summoned Dark Beings to attack them. "Farewell..." Then, the Dark Being disappeared.

"We don't have the time to fight right now!" said Andromeda. "We'd better decide on what we should do and fast!"

"Not much we can do but try to avoid them." said Pikachu. Then, a spaceship flew by them. "Hey! What was that?"

"Hmm..." wondered Andromeda. "That reading...his powers are tremendous." Then, a bunch of the Dark Beings were stepping back when the mysterious being appeared.

"Who are you?" asked Pikachu.

"I am Powerful One." said Powerful One. **(Powerful One was created by an unknown being [it'll later be revealed]. While he appears to be defenseless, he actually can fight either with or without weapons.)** "I've been ordered to help you leave this pitiful galaxy."

"From whom?" asked Dark Countess Pika.

"I've promised not to mention my client's name, but I will return my evil ways once I drop you off to the nearby galaxy." said Powerful One. "Come! You must hurry!" As they entered the ship, Powerful One realized how close the Dark Wave was approaching. "Darn it! There's not much time!"

"Huh? What exactly do you...?" asked Andromeda. Before she could actually complete the sentence, they left in an instant. This caught them all off guard and made them unprepared for the situation. "...mean..."

"I apologize for going all of sudden, but there wasn't much I could do to prevent it." said Powerful One.

"Whatever. Just exactly where are we heading towards?" asked Andromeda. Powerful One shook his head. "What do you mean you don't know!"

"I mean, I don't know our exact destination. It's a new place for us." explained Powerful One. "As such, there isn't much that can be done."

"There's got to be another way around this!" said Andromeda. "We can't be lost!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you'll have to learn your way around this galaxy on your own." said Powerful One. "Once we reach our destination, I'll leave you all alone...for a little while." Suddenly, they were being attacked by Dark Beings. "What the...!"

"Blast it! How did they get inside?" said Pikachu.

"That isn't what we should worry about right now, Pikachu. We have to make sure they don't do any harm!" said Andromeda.

"Right." said Pikachu.

"You won't live for long, foolish one!" said one of the Dark Beings. "The darkness will win!"

"We'll see about that!" said Pikachu. Just then, the ship's alarm went off. "What on earth? Now what!"

"Blasted thing!" said Powerful One. " If it isn't one thing, it's another. This ship will blow up at any second now!"

"It'll what!" said Pikachu.

"At any moment, this thing won't last for long!" said Powerful One. "We're going have to teleport out of this area!" Just before the explosion, they teleported out of the ship.

**So, what do you think? Remember. This is the first one, so please forgive anything that seems out-of-place.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon or Dark Meta-Knight. They are copyrighted by Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures inc., the Pokemon Company, and HAL Laboratories.**

Chapter 2

A few hours on a nearby planet... "...Ugh...my head." groaned Pikachu, looking around. Then, a being approached him. Pikachu suddenly got up and almost prepared to attack the being. "Who are you!"

"My name is Scarlet." said Scarlet. **(Scarlet is a humanoid character that's smart. Unfortunately, I didn't use her much.)** "Though, I would have to ask you the same question, plus a couple more."

"My name is Pikachu. To probably answer your other questions, I didn't intend to be here. I was in a nearby galaxy, but it was going to be consumed by darkness." said Pikachu.

"That explains it." said Scarlet. "I thought I heard an explosion earlier." Then, a surviving Dark Being woke up.

"Stand back!" warned Pikachu.

"What is that?" asked Scarlet.

"A Dark Being. I'm surprised Powerful One teleported him!" said Pikachu.

"I teleported by myself, you dumb Pokemon." said the Dark Being, getting up. "Whatever...I have to return to my master and give him my report immediately." Then, the Dark Being disappeared again.

"That was strange. Though, I think I know who his master is." said Pikachu.

"Who?" asked Scarlet.

"I think it's one of the Dark Beings that appeared where I once was..." said Pikachu. Then, he realized something. "Wait a minute! Where are the others!"

"You have others?" asked Scarlet.

"Of course I do. Did you think I worked alone?" asked Pikachu.

"As a matter a fact I did." answered Scarlet. "Care to explain your mission?"

"Fine. I'm trying to stop the darkness from coming." said Pikachu. "Is that good enough?"

"Okay, but something doesn't seem quite right about that." said Scarlet.

"Really?" asked Pikachu.

"I guess I wouldn't know, though." said Scarlet.

"Thanks for the help, Scarlet." exaggerated Pikachu.

"Would you prefer me to say nothing?" asked Scarlet.

"I guess you may have a point there." said Pikachu. "Whatever. Just exactly where am I?"

"You are on Main; the planet gets its name from its location." said Scarlet. "You may even consider this a place to stop evil."

"Why is the city behind you in ruins?" asked Pikachu.

"We call that place the City of Ruins. We've tried multiple times to rebuild it, but it has always not lasted for long enough for us to stay, so we moved someplace else." said Scarlet.

"That explains it." said Pikachu.

"Further more, I think it's about time that we find your friends." said Scarlet. Then, they were ambushed by a bunch of Dark Beings.

"Where did they come from?" said Pikachu, surprised. Suddenly, they fled for some reason, and only a knight remained. "Huh? A knight?"

"My name is Dark Meta-Knight, and you are a young Legendary Hero." said Dark Meta-Knight. **(Note: This Dark Meta-Knight isn't the same Dark Meta-Knight from Amazing Mirror, but his name is identical as well as his design.)**

"What are you talking about?" asked Pikachu.

"Didn't your father tell you?" asked Dark Meta-Knight. Pikachu shook his head. "I guess I should've known. He was never the one to explain who he was."

"It doesn't matter. What is a 'Legendary Hero' anyways?" asked Pikachu.

"If I recall correctly, they were powerful warriors who had light on their side." said Scarlet. "They're very strong, especially when fighting against Dark Beings."

"How do you know this, Scarlet?" asked Dark Meta-Knight.

"I happen to remember the Legend by memory." said Scarlet. "My ancestors have passed down the Legend generation to generation."

"Hmm...well then. Perhaps you two should find the Ancient Land." said Dark Meta-Knight. "And I would hurry if I were you; those Dark Beings are bound to try to find a way to stop you."

"So you'll stay here?" asked Pikachu.

"Most likely." said Dark Meta-Knight. "Just find the Legendary Beamsword, and you will not be disappointed." Then, Dark Meta-Knight left.

"That was weird." said Pikachu.

"I'll have to agree on that." said Scarlet. "He didn't help us a lot to find out where to go."

"My guess he thought we knew the location." said Pikachu. "Either that, or since you know about the Legend, he might've figured you actually knew the location anyways."

"Then, he'd better realize that neither of us doesn't know the location." said Scarlet. "Oh well. Let's see if we can find the place anyways." They searched for a while, but they couldn't find any kind of route to the Ancient Land.

"This is getting tiresome. We aren't even getting anywhere!" complained Pikachu.

"For once, I'll accept that complaining of yours." said Scarlet. "Maybe we should try to find that knight again."

"I doubt we'll find him." said Pikachu. "But I guess it's worth a shot." However, they never did find Dark Meta-Knight again. "Ugh...this is just getting more and more tedious."

"There must be a way to that place he mentioned though." said Scarlet. "Where else have we not looked at?"

"Hate to sound crazy, but...underwater." answered Pikachu.

"You can't be serious! It would be impossible for some kind of landmass to be underwater!" said Scarlet.

"Knew you would reply like that." said Pikachu. "What else do we have to lose?"

"...you have a point there." said Scarlet. "However, I think it'd be easier if we ask someone."

"Who?" asked Pikachu.

"A friend of mine tends to live underwater more than on land." said Scarlet, heading towards the ocean. "I'll show you." They arrived near the ocean of Planet Main. "Hey! Are you down there?" Then, a Pichu popped up from the ocean.

"What in the world!" said Pikachu, surprised.

"Who's he?" asked the Pichu, also a little surprised.

"This is Pikachu...apparently a Legendary Hero." said Scarlet.

"Why do you live underwater?" asked Pikachu.

"To be honest, I don't know." said the Pichu. "Last thing I remembered was being unconscious down deep in this ocean."

"Do you at least have a name?" asked Pikachu.

"Well...most call me Diver." said Diver.

"Make sense...I guess." said Pikachu. _'I still can't believe there's a Pichu living underwater.'_

"We didn't really came here for a chat; we're here to ask you a question." said Scarlet.

"Ask away." said Diver.

"Do you know anything about the Ancient Land?" asked Scarlet.

"Hmm...let me guess. You want to know the location of it, so that this Pikachu here can get that Legendary Beamsword, right?" asked Diver.

"How'd you know?" asked Pikachu.

"What other reason could there have been?" asked Diver.

"I see." said Pikachu, slightly suspicious.

"Well, I'll try to locate the Ancient Land for you." said Diver. After a few minutes, Diver came back up the surface. "I'm afraid there's a barrier surrounding the Ancient Land."

"Blast it. If there's a barrier, how can we even access it?" asked Pikachu.

"I think you can break it." said Diver.

"With all that water, won't that just cause the entire Ancient Land to disappear?" asked Pikachu.

"Doubt it." said Diver. "Seems that the barrier will remain even if something strong destroys it.

"Okay then. I guess we'll go then." said Pikachu. A few minutes of swimming later...

"Good luck, you two." said Diver.

"Don't worry about us. I think getting the beamsword will be the least of our worries right now." said Scarlet. Diver nodded and swam away. "So...this is the castle that is hiding the Legendary Beamsword."

"Yeah...but haven't you noticed that nobody isn't moving in this room?" asked Pikachu. "As if everything is frozen in time..."

"That's true." said Scarlet. "Nothing is moving." After many searches, they finally found the location of the beamsword.

"That must be the Legendary Beamsword." said Pikachu.

"There's no doubt about that." said Scarlet. "Since you're the Legendary Hero around here, you are probably the only one who can pull it out." Pikachu agreed and approached the beamsword carefully. When he pulled it out, Pikachu suddenly felt something odd in his body.

"Ugh...was that...a trap?" asked Pikachu, feeling faint.

"Pikachu?" asked Scarlet. "Are you alright?"

"...I think...so." stuttered Pikachu, still feeling faint. "I have a horrible headache, though."

"A headache?" said Scarlet. Suddenly, a blinding light surrounded Pikachu. After the light had left, Pikachu looked different. "Huh? What just happened?" Then, a being appeared.

"No harm has done to this young one." said the being. "Instead, all that light did was give him the power of a Legendary Hero."

"It did what?" asked Pikachu, not noticing that he had changed.

"Haven't you heard about the Legends? Hasn't you father taught you anything of being a Legendary Hero?" asked the being. Pikachu shook his head.

"Never. My father has never even hinted of being a Legendary Hero." said Pikachu.

"I see..." said the being.

**Do you see any problems with this so far? Please tell me by reviewing and I'll see what I can do to change it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I do NOT own Pokemon in any shape or form. I also wish I didn't have to say this all the time, but this is to avoid copyright issues. By the way, this chapter contains a bit of Zelda feel to it due to the Legendary Hero, Ancient Land, and the Legends ideas.**

Chapter 3

"Who are you, anyways?" asked Scarlet wondering.

"I am Countess Pika, the ruler of the Ancient Land." said Countess Pika. This shocked Scarlet.

"You're Countess Pika! Um...this is an unexpected honor."

"Don't worry about it." Countess Pika looked at Pikachu. "Our worries should be towards this Legendary Hero." A few minutes of explaining later...

"So...I'm a Legendary Hero, and there's an evil being that threatens to take over this land..." replied Pikachu as he was trying to get used to the fact he's a Legendary Hero.

"This is correct." said Countess Pika. "I do believe that you can defeat the evil being."

"Of course I can." Then, he realized what he said. "Um...at least, I think I can. Wait...can I? Maybe I..." Then, Scarlet thought of something while Pikachu was thinking of a better way of saying what he said just a little while ago.

"Your majesty?"

"You can just call me Countess Pika, thank you."

"Countess Pika? Just out of curiosity, but do you know whether or not some unknown beings are roaming about in the Ancient Land?"

Countess Pika shook her head. "Why do you ask? I was just restored back to my original, active self not too long ago."

"Oh...good point. I guess I wasn't thinking straight."

Pikachu decided to give up figuring out a different way to say what he said earlier. "Anyways, just who is this evil being?"

"Her name is Mysterious One. From what I have gathered, she is trying to take over this land by force." explained Countess Pika. "It'll be dangerous, though. Are you certain you are ready for the task?"

"Of course I am." said Pikachu. Once again, he realized what he just said. "...well, sort of."

"What do you mean by that, Pikachu?" Countess Pika was slightly concerned and suspicious at the same time.

"There's just one thing that's been bothering me. Why do I feel...different than before?"

"It's probably the side effect from pulling the Beamsword of Memories out. From now on, you'll most likely feel like a young warrior. It's nothing major."

"I see." Pikachu mumbled something in a weird tongue, but it was hard to tell what he said. "So...I'm now older than I was..." Then, Pikachu just recalled something. "Wait a second! Pokemon can't age!"

"That is correct, but that's just what happens when you become a Legendary Hero."

"Well, that was a bit sudden, don't you think?"

"Maybe, but there isn't a way to change it."

"Whatever." He went off to stop Mysterious One's plans to take over the Ancient Land, but he had a hard time trying to find her. _'Geeze. Where can she hide?'_ Suddenly, something attacked him. "Who the heck are you?"

"I am a member of the Mysterious One's army." said the being, continuing to attack Pikachu. Pikachu also kept battling the strange member.

_'So, this is what she plans to use?'_ thought Pikachu. He managed to knock him down off his feet. _'Not the greatest choice, if you ask me.'_

"I'll never give up; why I can...wait a minute." He noticed Pikachu's outfit. "You're a Legendary Hero!"

"Um...yes I am. Did you think I was just some random knight from Countess Pika's army?"

"Shut up, you idiotic Legendary Hero!" The being attempted to attack; however, Pikachu avoided the attack and knocked him out, continuing to find Mysterious One's hideout. Of course, the search was far more tedious than he expected.

_'Good grief. This Mysterious One can hide well.'_ Then, he found something in the middle of the field. _'This is odd. Wonder what this is?'_ The details were very weird. The thing was almost like a weapon, but it was unsure if it was or not. So, Pikachu just kept it in case it was something important and continued searching for Mysterious One's hideout. Finally, after about an hour of searching, he found her hideout. _'Well, that certainly didn't take all day.'_ Little did he suspect that Mysterious One's army was waiting for him. As soon as he entered a room, the army surrounded him. "Shoot! It was a trap!" Then, Mysterious One appeared.

"Why, of course it was. Did you expect me to not expect your coming here?" asked Mysterious One, approaching towards the Legendary Hero. **(Mysterious One is a strange, evil being that has no loyalty with the Dark Beings' master. Rather, she planned to conquer the Ancient Land ages ago.)**

"Look, Mysterious One. I will stop your plan to take over the Ancient Land." said Pikachu. He quickly glanced at her army. "Even if it means to be defeated by your own army!"

Mysterious One seemed surprised. "You're certainly more courageous than normal. Tell me, what have you been doing for the past week?" Pikachu was confused.

"What are you talking about?" Mysterious One started looking confused, then looked at Pikachu carefully.

"...now that I think about it, you seem different than the last time as well." said Mysterious One. After a bit of thinking, Pikachu finally figured it out.

"Ooohhh! You're thinking I'm Count von Pikachu, aren't you?"

"Tch. So be it! We'll just see how determined you are to stop me from taking over." Mysterious One commanded her entire army to be ready to attack Pikachu, while Mysterious One was about to leave.

"Not going to join the fray?" Pikachu was all ready to battle against her army, but Mysterious One didn't appear to be in the mood to battle with her army.

"I rather not." Then, she turned her attention towards the army. "And you agents better not let this Legendary Hero leave alive!" Even though he was ready to battle, Pikachu wasn't exactly prepared to battle against a large group of beings. Most of the time, he just avoided the attacks to wear them out. Only a few were worn out, and the rest kept fighting the Legendary Hero as ordered.

_'This isn't good. I have to figure out a way to fight them, much less figuring out a way to stop them!'_ Suddenly, two of the agents went against the others and defeated them by surprise. "Huh? What just happened?"

"I see that you are new." said the agent. "I'm Agent A, and this is Agent K. We planned to go against Mysterious One once we saw the Legendary Hero." **(Agent A won't be seen for a long time, but she's actually a Pichu.)**

"I see." Pikachu looked at them suspiciously. "How come I don't trust you then?"

"Probably because we worked for Mysterious One." said Agent K. "In all honesty, we're surprise another Pikachu is a Legendary Hero." **(To be honest, it's just a random being. He's just there...he's just a minor character.)**

"How many Pikachus were Legendary Heroes before me?"

"Oh. I would say about five." answered Agent K.

Pikachu was surprised. "Five!"

"Yes, well, it seems like Dark Meta-Knight has the tendency of training Pikachus." said Agent A. "I think we should probably get out of here before Mysterious One realizes what we just did." Then, Mysterious One returned.

"You are too late." Mysterious One was blocking their way out. "If you want out, you're going to have to fight me!"

"Curses." said Agent K. Then, he mentioned something. "Mysterious One! Don't you realize that Pikachu here hasn't used his full strength yet!"

"Huh?" said Pikachu, in confusion. Then, he started to know what Agent K was talking about: the rebel agent thinks they can somehow trick Mysterious One into thinking Pikachu was only fooling around with his powers.

"Hahahaha! From what I saw, he's a weakling!" After that comment, Pikachu had the nerve to say that he defeated a tough Dark Being called the Dark Warrior.

"Before I even became a Legendary Hero, I defeated a Dark Warrior." This suddenly changed Mysterious One's attitude fairly quick.

"Did you just say 'a Dark Warrior'?" **(To avoid confusion, Dark Warriors are like the generals of the Dark Beings; completely loyal to their master. However, Dark Warriors have minds of their own, thus making them more dangerous. Generally, they carry weapons, but they may use Dark Beings as weapons!)**

"Yes." Mysterious One all of sudden looked nervous. "What seems to be the problem?" Pikachu didn't get a reply but heard the mumbled words of Mysterious One's.

"Then it must be...they're coming!"

"Who's coming?"

"It's none of your concern!" Then, she stepped aside. Pikachu had a suspicious look on his face again. "You can leave...but only because of a certain appending doom in the future."

At first, Pikachu was heading towards the exit, but he stopped before completely leaving. "How do we know that this isn't a trick?"

"You have my word." Mysterious One had a little regret in her words, but Pikachu just shrugged and shook his head.

"Okay. Suit yourself." Pikachu soon left Mysterious One alone. Then, the Mysterious One looked at Agent A and K angrily.

"What are you doing just standing there! Get out, you traitors!" After that, Mysterious One teleported away, as well as her army. The two agents exited as well.

"What was up with that?" asked Pikachu.

"Beats me. We'd better go to Countess Pika and report this matter." said Agent K. They left the hideout and went to Countess Pika's palace. They soon explained the matter once they arrived.

Countess Pika repeated the matter slightly. "So, Mysterious One feared something after you said you defeated a Dark Warrior..."

"That's right. As soon as I said that, she also muttered something about 'they're coming.'" explained Pikachu.

Then, Agent A came up with something. "Of course! The Dark Beings are coming; that's what Mysterious One meant."

"But she said 'they.' It wouldn't make any sense that just plain ordinary Dark Being would come, as they aren't that tough." Pikachu thought about something, but couldn't figure it out. "It something else that she fears. Scarlet? You know the Legend well; what exactly does she mean by a potential appending doom?"

"Hmm..." said Scarlet, thinking about it. "Possibly the ultimate Dark Being: Final Kreature."

"Final Kreature?" Pikachu had a slight worried look on his face.

"He's a very powerful being who once almost destroyed this entire land. Final Kreature is known to be considered extremely dangerous, and no Legendary Hero has ever defeated him."

"You're serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Great. If that's whom Mysterious One was talking about, we're in trouble."

"Not necessarily. Final Kreature can be defeated by the common weakness of any Dark Being: light. Since you have the Beamsword of Light, I think you should be able to defeat the Dark Beings easily."

Then, Pikachu had to reply with some terrible news. "Hate to break this plan up so soon, but I don't have the Beamsword of Light."

Scarlet was somewhat enraged. "WHAT! What happened to it!"

"I used it to defeat the Dark Warrior. After that, it went POOF."

Scarlet was all worried now after hearing this. "Oh, that's just great. Do you realize that this is an emergency!"

"Oh, and how was I supposed to know that I was going to become a Legendary Hero?" Before Scarlet could argue with the situation, Countess Pika stopped them from arguing.

"Just wait a minute, Scarlet. While we don't have the Beamsword of Light, the Beamsword of Memories can do just about the same amount of power as the Beamsword of Light can." Countess PIka looked at Pikachu. "Pikachu?"

Pikachu was relieved to not argue with Scarlet. "Yes?"

"You should return back to the surface and try to restore the Beamsword of Memories' power. In the meantime, we'll figure out something to prevent Final Kreature's upcoming visit."

"Well, okay." Then, Pikachu teleported back to the surface. Meanwhile...

"Powerful One!" said a robot.

"Yes?" asked Powerful One.

"Your army is almost finished."

"Good. That Pikachu won't know what will hit him after I send in that group." Powerful One had an evil smirk on his face.

"Mind if I ask what group, sir?" Powerful One slowly turned his focus on the robot.

"The group has no name, but the group is a bunch of rebels who are ready to go to the side of evil, even though a few of them are pretty much too young." Then, he returned his focus on the sky. "However, they'll do nicely until my army is fully prepared."

"What will you name your army, sir?"

"None other than the Mighty Ones. They should be really tough, but not as tough as myself."

"Of course, sir."

"Also, they shouldn't have any noticeable weakness, making it even harder for him to defeat us." When the robot left, Powerful One started to laugh.

**Yes, I did change it a bit. Hopefully, it's a good change. To me, it seems way better than what I originally did it. Tell me what you think by reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. I do; however, own any original characters, and it requires permission to use them.**

Chapter 4

After leaving Countess Pika's palace, Pikachu went back to the surface of Planet Main to figure out a way to restore the full strength of the Beamsword of Memories. "According to Countess Pika, I have to figure out a way to restore the power of the beamsword." He started to think but nothing came up. "But how? Perhaps I should explore this planet a little bit more." He decided that the forest was the best option and explored there first. As Pikachu explored through the forest, he found a bounty hunter. "Excuse me, hunter, but do you mind telling me where the town is at?" The hunter appeared quite busy, but she didn't rudely ignore Pikachu.

"The town is over..." said the hunter. After she turned around to face Pikachu, she recognized him. "Pikachu! Long time no see!"

Pikachu looked confused. "Um...have we met before?" asked Pikachu, trying to remember the bounty hunter.

"It's me! Shadow Cotchi!"

Hearing her name made him recall it. "Oh! I thought your voice sounded familiar!"

"But, um...please call me Dark Cloud from now on." **(Cotchis are a fake Pokemon I came up with. They're usually peaceful and always female. This one in particular helped Pikachu in the past. As a hunter now, Dark Cloud's more serious about her job.)**

"Why?"

"Because I'm a bounty hunter now. That's actually my code name, but just call me that from now on, 'kay?"

"Alright, but I'm kind of in a hurry to restore this beamsword's power, so..." Dark Cloud felt like he shouldn't rush his mission, so she decided to explain hers, hoping that Pikachu could help out.

"Oh, don't feel like you're too busy, as I am looking for these wanted criminals." Dark Cloud got out a picture of the criminals and handed it to Pikachu.

"Who are they?" Pikachu said as he was looking at the picture.

"They are a very wanted group around here. From what I've heard, they try to cause more trouble than anybody else in the universe. Their leader is Roselia, the one out in the front." Dark Cloud pointed at Roselia.

"I see...then, who are the others?"

"Her so-called rebellion. It consists of a Gardevoir, Sandslash, Tauros, Kabutops, and Sableye." Pikachu handed the picture back to Dark Cloud. "Please inform me when you see them as soon as possible, as they are causing more trouble than anybody else here in this universe."

"Well, I'll see what I can do. Good luck to you."

"Same for you." Then, they both went in their paths. In an hour, Pikachu managed to find the town.

"Phew. Finally." Then, he suddenly remembered something. "Blast it! I forgot to show Countess Pika what I found earlier! I guess it'll have to wait." As Pikachu explored around, one of the residents stopped him.

"You've ever heard about this so-called guardian of this town?" asked a resident towards Pikachu.

"No. I happen to be new here." answered Pikachu, politely. "Who is he?"

"Nobody knows. I was hoping you did, since you have a weapon." Then, the resident left.

"Weird. So, there's a guardian somewhere in this town. I wonder who it is." Even while he was exploring the town, the question still had him curious. "Ugh. That question is stuck in my head! Maybe somebody does know about this guardian." While Pikachu was looking around, a Pokemon bumped into him.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry!" apologized the Pokemon.

"No need to apologize. No harm done." said Pikachu, calmly. He helped get the Pokemon up. "Who are you?"

"You're obviously new around here. I'm Kirlia. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, I am new around here. I'm Pikachu, a Legendary Hero. Um...you don't happen to know anything about this guardian I've heard about earlier, do you?"

Kirlia shook her head. "Nope. Nothing. Sorry to disappoint you."

_'She's certainly apologizes a lot.'_ Then, Pikachu replied. "No disappointment at all." Then, Pikachu caught something moving in the distance. "Kirlia, I'm going to have to tell you to leave the area immediately."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Pikachu was slowly approaching towards the area where the one being went. "There might be some fighting going on."

"Okay." Kirlia left the area, and Pikachu got to the area where he spotted the something. When he did, he heard voices.

"Did anybody see you?" asked a Pokemon.

"No. I don't think so." answered another Pokemon.

"Good. We need to catch that Pikachu by surprise, otherwise he'll suspect us no matter what." said the Pokemon. Little did they realize that Pikachu was in plain sight.

Pikachu was standing about twenty feet away from them. "You've pretty much failed that." Then, he recognized the group. "Wait a minute...you're the group that Dark Cloud is after!"

"Oh crud. We got busted." said the Pokemon.

"Exactly, Roselia. That's the exact word that I was thinking: busted." Pikachu was about to call Dark Cloud. "Now, I'll have to inform this to..." Suddenly, the Gardevoir attacked, preventing the call to be activated.

"I don't think that will be necessary." said the Gardevoir somewhat rudely.

"Say...isn't he the one Powerful One is after?" asked another Pokemon.

_'I thought he said he'd leave us alone after we arrived into this galaxy.'_ thought Pikachu.

"Idiot! You aren't supposed to tell random Pokemon information!" said Roselia.

"How was I supposed to know that? You never said anything of the sort." said the Pokemon.

"I did so! You weren't listening at all, were you?"

"I was listening, and all you said was..."

"Be quiet!"

Pikachu wasn't liking this. "You aren't being polite to your group, you know. Surely, you don't act like this to them all the time."

"Actually, she does." answered the Pokemon.

"You're a Sandslash, right?"

Sandslash felt insulted. "Um...yeah? Got a problem with that, buddy?"

"No. I just have a problem with your so-called 'leader.'" He was looking at Roselia after saying that.

"That's understandable." Then, Sandslash turned to look at Roselia. "Don't you agree, Roselia?" Roselia just looked impatient at this point.

"Sandslash, our mission is to get rid of a certain Pokemon that calls himself Pikachu that has a group which could potentially defeat Powerful One's chances of his conquest to be a success!" said Roselia.

"Hate to sound like a grammar freak, but I think that sentence was a bit too long." said Pikachu, trying to hide the fact that he was the one whom Roselia was looking for.

"Oh, be quiet! We'd better get on our way and find our target!" Roselia was about to leave, but the Gardevoir looked at Pikachu strangely before they were going to leave.

"Wait a minute, Roselia." said the Gardevoir, stopping Roselia.

"What is it, Garde?" asked Roselia.

"This one that we've been talking to for this whole time happens to be the one that we've been looking for!"

"Congratulations. You've finally figured it out." Pikachu got his beamsword out. "But, you're a little too..." Suddenly, Pikachu heard a noise from behind. When Pikachu turned around, he found himself surrounded by Dark Beings. "What the! Where did you guys come from!"

Roselia was somewhat confused at this point. "Don't know what you're talking about, but we'll have to defeat you now!" Even though Pikachu had a feeling that the Dark Beings were enemies and expected both Roselia's group and the Dark Beings to gang on him, the Dark Beings actually attacked Roselia's group instead. "What's going on here! What are these things!"

"They must be Dark Beings. I suggest we retreat until further notice." suggested Garde.

"I guess that is the only choice we got." After Roselia and Garde left, Pikachu noticed that the Dark Beings were different somehow.

"Wait...you aren't the same Dark Beings as I faced before I became a Legendary Hero." said Pikachu. "Who are you?"

"You can consider me the guardian of this village." said the guardian. Then, the Dark Beings fused into one being. "As this is just merely one of my many tricks to fool evil creatures."

"So, you're the guardian."

"Yes. My name is Shadedow." Shadedow looked at Sandslash suspiciously. **(Shadedow is a mysterious being that nobody knows who created her. Even Shadedow herself doesn't know anything about her past, other than to help protect the villagers of Planet Main.)**

"I can tell you aren't like the other Dark Beings, are you?"

"Depends. Who are you comparing me with?"

"Well, there's Prince of Shadows, Shadow Princess, Final Kreature..." After hearing the word "Final Kreature", Shadedow instantly grew anger. "Something wrong?"

"You must be a Legendary Hero! How else could you know about Final Kreature, the being of destruction!"

"The being...of destruction?" asked Sandslash confused and curious.

"According to the Legends, Final Kreature almost attempted to destroy the Ancient Land. Fortunately, a knight called Dark Meta-Knight stopped his crazy scheme with his training of Legendary Heroes." explained Pikachu. "That must be why Final Kreature is known as the being of destruction." At this point, Sandslash was slowly understanding what was going on.

"While I understand the reasons behind all this, how does Shadedow know about Final Kreature?"

Shadedow didn't feel like replying but decided to do so anyways. "That, I'm afraid, will remain a secret."

"Your existence alone is a secret to us anyways."

"I suppose that is true."

"Got any ideas where I can go in this galaxy? I'm kind of new around here." Suddenly, Pikachu got attacked by some unknown being. "Alright! Who did that!" The being appeared.

"I did." answered the being as he was slowly appearing.

"What's with the getup?" asked Sandslash. Then, the being glared at Sandslash. Since Sandslash could easily get scared, he hid behind Shadedow.

"You must be the infamous Kreature that I've recently heard of." said Shadedow.

"I see you've heard of me." said Kreature, smirking; although, it wasn't noticeable due to the mask Kreature was wearing over his face. "I'm impressed." **(To avoid confusion, Kreature is a Pikachu. Later, his actual self will be revealed.)**

Pikachu was ready to battle against Kreature if necessary. "From what I can tell, you'll probably end up being my enemy from now on." Kreature then looked at Pikachu.

"What makes you so sure?" Kreature started to notice that the Legendary Hero was serious, so he decided to become more serious as well. "Perhaps, I'd better take care of you first. Cloud!" Then, a bounty hunter looking similar to Dark Cloud appeared. "Get rid of this freak!"

_'Either it's a coincidence or Cloud could be a sister of Dark Cloud.'_ Pikachu was dodging Cloud's attacks, while trying to figure out a way to attack Cloud. In the meantime, Kreature was dealing with Shadedow. Even though Pikachu did manage to defeat Cloud, it was a difficult time to get her to retreat.

"Looks like your little minion left." said Shadedow, somewhat impressed by Pikachu's abilities.

"Bah! You haven't seen the last of me!" said Kreature. Then, Kreature disappeared.

"Sigh. When will they ever learn?"

"What do you mean?" asked Pikachu, deactivating his beamsword.

"Let's just say that beings of evil have been around here lately. And Kreature is certainly not an exception."

"He did seem tough, but somehow he seemed familiar...where have I seen him before...?" Pikachu continued to think, but Shadedow just shook her head.

"Beats me, but he seems to be sticking with the name 'Kreature' no matter what you tell him. So, if he is familiar to you, you'd better clear his head with that beamsword of yours." Shadedow started to leave Pikachu and Sandslash behind.

"Wait a minute! Didn't I tell you that I was new around here!" Shadedow didn't say anything and was out of hearing range. "Sigh. Sandslash? Feel like helping me out?"

"I might as well, since Roselia abandoned me." said Sandslash. Then, Dark Cloud came.

"Sorry, I was late!" apologized Dark Cloud.

"What do you mean?" asked Pikachu.

"I managed to track down your signal, but it suddenly disappeared. This made me worried, so I had to see what was going on."

"Yeah, well...you were a little late. If it weren't for that Gardevoir named Garde, you might've captured Roselia's group without much difficulty." Pikachu then took a quick glance at Sandslash, making sure he wasn't going to run away.

"Who's the Sandslash?"

"I'm...um...well..." stuttered Sandslash, slowly hiding behind Pikachu.

"He was a member of Roselia's little group, but apparently she didn't like him." explained Pikachu.

"Oh. So, you're on our side now?" asked Dark Cloud. Sandslash didn't really answer, but Dark Cloud knew the answer. Dark Cloud slowly approached towards Sandslash. "You're certainly a shy Pokemon. How did you ever become a member of Roselia's rebellion?"

"I never even intended to do so at the slightest; Roselia just randomly found me and forced me to work for her." said Sandslash, nervous.

"Sounds about right."

"Is Roselia notorious for something like that?" Dark Cloud nodded.

"Most definitely. All it takes is a potential Pokemon to find, and Roselia decides to force work upon it. It generally backfires on her, hence why she didn't like Sandslash. This Sandslash in particular is just a shy one; not meant for fighting."

"I...could prove useful for finding info." suggested Sandslash.

"Hmm...you have a point there." Pikachu said thinking about his idea. Sandslash started to leave the two alone.

"Oh, and I also have some news for you." said Dark Cloud. "I managed to find one of your partners...that is if you still have the same one."

"Who is it?" asked Pikachu, concerned.

"Unless I'm mistaken, it's Pichu."

"Pichu! Out of all of them, how did you manage to pick up his energy source!"

"Wasn't easy. As soon as I picked up your signal, I discovered his signal. Though, I wonder how that's possible since he's on Planet Roofer."

"Planet Roufer?"

"Yes. The planet is filled with rocky plains, as well as mountains. Not really a desert, but it is certainly desolate."

"Okay then. I'll head over there right away." Before Dark Cloud could tell Pikachu a way off the planet, he dashed off.

"Wait a minute! Geeze. Why must he be so quick?" Dark Cloud went off to get to him. It wasn't long before she found him near the City of Ruins. "About time I caught up with you."

"Um...yeah, I just realized that I had no way off Main."

"Which is why you'll be taking my ship. We'd better hurry before something bad happens." Suddenly, Powerful One and his Mighty Ones appeared.

"I'm afraid it is already too late, Dark Cloud! We have instructions to get rid of you two." said Powerful One. "Unless you are foolish, you'd better surrender."

"I will not surrender!" declared Pikachu, prepared to fight the Mighty Ones. **(To avoid more confusion, Mighty Ones are obviously creations of Powerful One's. They are; however, stronger than any normal being and can resist most attacks. They are very obedient to Powerful One, and they almost never obey anybody else.)**

"You are such a foolish Pokemon. Heck, are you even the same Pikachu I saw back before we separated?"

"When we first met, Powerful One, I wasn't a Legendary Hero. But now...I have a mission, and that mission is to defeat all evil!"

"Hmph. You are foolish." He ordered his Mighty Ones to attack. Pikachu knew that the Mighty Ones were different from robots and other creatures he fought in the past, but he had one hidden weapon.

_'About time I used this weird object...which I believe it's an arrow now that I look at it closely.'_ He found a used bow and decided to test the arrow for its strength. He took aim and discovered that it was the only way to defeat the Mighty Ones. However, the Mighty Ones' leader came to stop Pikachu and Dark Cloud.

"Why send a minion to deal with a leader's job?" said Mighty One Leader stubbornly. "I'll take care of this pipsqueak, sir."

"Very well, but be careful. He isn't some ordinary pipsqueak." said Powerful One. Mighty One Leader attempted to suddenly attack Pikachu, but it failed as Pikachu had the feeling the leader would be sneakier. He also felt like the arrows wouldn't be very effective on the leader and decided to stick with his beamsword. However, Pikachu somehow made Mighty One Leader to fear him.

"You're right! I suggest we retreat!" They soon teleported away.

"...what's with all these retreats?" asked Pikachu to himself as they teleported away. "Anyways, we should probably get Pichu."

"I agree. Who knows what will happen to him if we just let him stay on Planet Roufer." said Dark Cloud.

"Right."

**Yeah, I think the changes are good. Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon in any shape or form. Also, planet names of mine aren't too great, so forgive the lack of originality.**

Chapter 5

During the time Pikachu and Dark Cloud was heading towards Planet Roufer, Andromeda herself was having problems as well. "This is just great. I'm not only lost, but I'm completely alone!" said Andromeda. Then, a being appeared. "Huh? Who are you?"

"My name is Shadow Quick, a friend." said Shadow Quick. **(Shadow Quick's origin is also unknown; however, his name suits him well as he's faster than normal beings. Again, didn't use him all that much.)**

Andromeda was very suspicious about this. "How do I know that you aren't another Dark Being!"

"You can trust me. I am not evil." Andromeda was still suspicious about Shadow Quick. "I also don't work alone."

"Oh? And who exactly is with you?"

"Alexandria is her name." Then, he heard something and pushed Andromeda down to the ground to avoid getting seen. "Shh...a Dark Being approaches."

"Why are you...?" But Shadow Quick kept silencing her to prevent them from being spotted.

"Be quiet. Do you want to get spotted by a Dark Being?" Then, the Dark Being showed up. Apparently, it was another clone of Pikachu.

"That's odd. He looks almost like Pikachu." She said as she was looking at the clone. While Shadow Quick didn't know who Pikachu was, he didn't feel like it was the time to ask who he was.

"Look. He's searching for something." The clone looked around. Then, he just shook his head in disappointment.

"Hmph. If I were Rayquaza, where would I be hiding?" said the clone to himself.

"Rayquaza?" Andromeda looked at Shadow Quick for an answer, but he didn't reply.

"Explanations later." Unfortunately, the clone heard them and saw them without difficulty.

"Hm? Oh blast!" said the clone. "I got spotted!" Before he could leave, Shadow Quick managed to stop him.

"What is your name?" asked Shadow Quick, slightly demanding.

"Pff...that's all you want? Fine then, I'm Evil Pikachu, weirdo."

"You are certainly not good then."

"Hmph. You just now noticed?" Suddenly, Shadow Quick attacked Evil Pikachu, knocking him near a tree. "Hey! What was that for, idiot!"

"Your attitude will be your death, if that makes sense to you." Shadow Quick approached Evil Pikachu slowly. "That is if your life matters to you."

Evil Pikachu had a smirk on his face. "Whatever. Just what exactly are you after?"

"The same question I will give to you about Rayquaza. What purpose does the Legendary Pokemon give to you?"

"Enough of your weird talk."

"You are certainly nothing more but a nuisance." After that, Evil Pikachu left.

"You let him escape? Why! He's the enemy!" said Andromeda, almost going to try to go after him.

Shadow Quick stopped Andromeda. "On the contrary, he did not escape; for Alexandria will see him regardless."

"Okay...can you at least help me get to Pikachu?"

"It all depends upon where your friend Pikachu's current location is at." He started to think about how unknown the galaxy was to the newcomers. "He could be anywhere in this world."

"Ugh...this is what we get when we enter a new galaxy." Meanwhile, with Pikachu...

"So, this is Roufer." Pikachu mentioned as he was looking around the big, rocky wasteland. "Certainly would hate to live here."

"Most of our targets tend to hide on this planet, even though we bounty hunters hunt everywhere until we find them." Dark Cloud then had a worried look on her face. "As for Pichu's location, he could be anywhere." Then, a Pokemon was heading towards them.

"Who is that over there?"

"This is Mawile, a Pokemon that lives here. You may say that she guards the planet." Mawile soon came close to them. After she did, Dark Cloud asked a question to her. "Do you happen to know where a Pokemon named Pichu is at?"

Mawile was trying to recall. "Hmm...I recall seeing him somewhere. Though, he seemed to have found something."

"What did it look like?"

"Well, I think it was a shiny sword. I just figured he was fooling around."

The Legendary Hero was somewhat annoyed with the fact about Mawile not knowing what Pichu was doing. "...and a random electric type Pokemon on this planet that would be a wonderful home for ground and rock type Pokemon doesn't exactly alarm your warning system?"

"Well...um..." Mawile was completely caught off-guard; she didn't have an answer.

"If I knew any better, a guardian would protect anything and check everything. Doesn't matter whether it looks harmless or not, always check everything! Next time, remember that."

"And how do you know this? Are you a guardian yourself?"

"Not exactly, but I am a Legendary Hero. Before I even came on this planet, I fought the Elemental Guardians, and I've met Shadedow, the guardian of Planet Main."

"I guess that's good enough."

"Also, I hate to sound stupid, but why all the guardians? I'm new here, if you didn't know."

"Evil is spreading, forcing us to fight for survival." Then, Mawile looked at her swords. "That's why I have two swords." A sudden flash of light came out of nowhere for a second after that reply.

"What was that!"

"I don't know, but I'm not hesitating to find out!" They soon arrived to where Pichu was at; he looked exhausted.

"Pichu!" He went to see if Pichu was alright. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I think so..." said Pichu, holding a sword. Dark Cloud recognized it quickly.

"That's the Golden Sword! Evil has been looking for this sword for generations!" said Dark Cloud. "We're lucky that you happened to have found it."

"Well...it wasn't on purpose...um..."

"Oh...I'm Dark Cloud, a bounty hunter...or as you probably more remember me by as Shadow Cotchi?"

"Oh yeah. I remember you...vaguely." Pichu appeared faint at the current moment.

Mawile looked at Pichu carefully. "He needs rest."

"You're right." He tried to carry Pichu to Dark Cloud's ship and arrived on the ship. While Pikachu and Mawile were taking care of Pichu, Dark Cloud contacted her boss.

"Sir? This is Dark Cloud. No, I haven't managed to get rid of Roselia and her pesky group, but I do have somebody more important to talk about. We happen to have a Legendary Hero alive." Dark Cloud looked surprised at her boss's reply. "What? ...I'm sorry, sir, but I can not accept jobs that consist of killing my friends." Then, Pikachu entered the room.

"What's the problem?" asked Pikachu, slightly curious.

"My boss wants me to assassinate you. What's that, sir? Yes, that's right; I request to avoid hunting down anybody related to Pikachu, excluding ones like Kreature. I understand. Thank you for realizing my reasons." Dark Cloud turned off the transmission. "Now, how's Pichu doing?"

"He's certainly tired. It'll be awhile before he regains much of his strength back."

"I see. Well, I guess we can search for Roselia while we're waiting."

"I don't have much else to do..." Then, his transmitter came on. "Um...hold on one second." Pikachu answered it. "What is it, Andromeda?"

"Pikachu! I have a couple of things that you should know." said Andromeda.

"Well...go right ahead." said Pikachu.

"There's a clone of you, who is after this Rayquaza. And it doesn't sound good. Think you can find Rayquaza before Evil Pikachu does? Also, that's what your clone is called."

"I'll see what I can do; I already have my hands full currently."

"With what?"

"There's apparently a gang that consists of mainly a Roselia and a Gardevoir named Garde. From a wanted photo, it also consists of a Tauros, a Raichu, a Kabutops, and a Sableye. I'm helping Dark Cloud-once known to us as Shadow Cotchi-capture them before they cause anymore havoc."

"Well, I guess I wish you good luck, because you're on your own pretty much."

"You'd better wish me good luck because Powerful One is against us."

"Hmm...that's odd. I guess we'll have no choice but to fight him."

"To me, he doesn't seem as threatening as Kreature."

"Kreature...who's he?"

"Apparently somebody evil. Looks suspiciously like Kachu, except with a wacky outfit."

"What's so wacky about it?"

"When was the last time you saw a villain wear a mask?" The next thing he heard was an attempt to not to laugh.

"...now I see why you find it goofy." Andromeda soon held the laughter out. "Well, in any case, I hope that you'll succeed on your mission."

"I guess we'll find out." Both Andromeda and Pikachu disconnected. Then, Pikachu was thinking about where Roselia's group could be at. "Dark Cloud? Where exactly has Roselia been mostly throughout this galaxy?"

"Well, from what I've researched, her entire group has been on Planet Tropicle most of the time." The bounty hunter showed Pikachu the map.

"Okay then. My guess that's where they are hiding."

"Think it's wise to attack them? After all, we aren't exactly prepared for such an assignment."

"We should take this opportunity. If we're lucky, we might just meet up with Powerful One as well."

"What makes you so sure?"

"My instincts are telling me that there is nothing wrong with this plan. Furthermore, I doubt that Powerful One intends for us to suddenly attack."

**Starting to get the hang of these. Hoping you're enjoying them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, I do not own Pokemon in any shape or form. The only things I own are anything original.**

Chapter 6

On Planet Tropicle, where Powerful One was... "Certainly they wouldn't expect a surprise attack. Once we attack them, they wouldn't stand a chance. All it requires is Roselia's stupid group to make it work." Powerful One; however, didn't look happy at all.

"Why did I make you the leader?"

"Huh? But, sir! What is wrong with this plan?"

Powerful One explained. "Many things; one major thing is the chances of Pikachu being able to fight his way through our forces. Another thing is because that group of Roselia's is being hunted down by Dark Cloud, whom is with Pikachu. The plan would be a success, if it weren't for its downfalls. Did you think this before coming up with that dumb plan? Either way, the plan fails."

The Mighty One Leader decided to change the subject. "How is that clone of Pikachu doing?"

"Evil Pikachu? Who cares?" Powerful One answered with an uninterested tone in his voice.

"Sir, in all due respect, you have been acting quite strangely. First you tell me that my plan fails, and now you don't care about a clone of the Legendary Hero?"

Powerful One was frustrated at his creation at this point. "Alright! If you must know, one of my experiments somehow escaped. And this experiment isn't some ordinary one, either. From what I've heard, she managed to knock out all of the Mighty Ones in the room." At that time, Dark Cloud's ship was landing. Powerful One noticed the ship. "Just as I expected; there's Pikachu now." On the ship...

"Okay, so you'll deal with Powerful One while I try to find Roselia's group?" Dark Cloud said, making sure that she had the plan straight.

"That's right."

"I'm worried about something though. What if Rayquaza is on this planet?"

"Nonsense. Why would a Legendary Pokemon be here?" This didn't encourage Dark Cloud all that much. "Let's get going now before they find out that we're here." Pikachu went towards the direction where he thinks Powerful One is at, while Dark Cloud went to the direction that she suspected Roselia is at. After a few minutes, Pikachu found Powerful One alone. "So, no guards?" No reply. _'If I knew any better, this would be a trap.'_

"Hmph. So you found me." Powerful One said as Pikachu looked carefully in case of hidden Mighty Ones. Then, he approached towards Powerful One cautiously. After that, Powerful One said something a bit shocking. "Mighty One Leader hasn't been behaving lately, causing problems with my Mighty Ones."

"So what? What do you want me to do about it?"

"I understand that you don't like taking orders, but can I trust you to get rid of Mighty One Leader, so that way I can make a new one?" Pikachu just shook his head and refused the order.

"A request from the enemy? Forget it." Pikachu turned around, as a signal of his refusal. "Besides that, do it yourself. I'm surprised you haven't already made a new leader to your supposedly strong army."

"It's not that simple! It requires a specific kind of DNA. Thus, I need his DNA, but he hardly lets me get close enough to do so."

"Alright then, but you might not like the offer I'm giving you."

"What offer?" Powerful One was anxious, but he didn't think that Pikachu's slight smile was a signal for something he as going to refuse.

"When you do make your new Mighty One Leader, I want you, as well as the new leader, to not remain evil." After hearing this, Powerful One did not look as anxious as he did earlier.

"I will not take such offers from the enemy!"

"Fine then." Pikachu was leaving without having a second thought. "It's your loss."

"Fine! Suit yourself!" Pikachu already left at this point. "See if I care..." A few minutes later...

"Still don't understand why he needs that leader's DNA to make a new one. He could just make similar DNA..." Suddenly, a beam attack almost hit Pikachu. "Hey! Watch where you're...shooting..." Pikachu soon found himself face-to-face with a very angry-looking Rayquaza. "Gulp...you must be Rayquaza."

"GRROOAAA!" roared Rayquaza, angrily.

"I had the feeling I was right." Pikachu attempted to run away. Rayquaza; however, didn't allow Pikachu to run away. "Out of the way before I harm you!" Rayquaza took that the wrong way and attacked Pikachu unexpectedly. Then, right before Rayquaza could attack Pikachu again, something pushed Pikachu out of the attack's way.

"Grooa?" Rayquaza looked around with a confused look. He suddenly noticed a silhouette and tried to attack it, but it avoided and disappeared from Rayquaza's sights. Then, he didn't expect Pikachu to attack him which caused even more confusion towards the Legendary Pokemon.

"Thought I was down, didn't you?" said Pikachu. "Look, Rayquaza. I mean no harm. I'm a Pokemon that's trying to get rid of all evil; I'm a Legendary Hero!"

"..." Rayquaza thought carefully and left.

"Phew...that was **too** close" Then, he got a transmission from Dark Cloud. "Yes, Dark Cloud?"

"I managed to get Roselia; it was really easy actually."

"How come?"

"Apparently, Raichu, Kabutops, and Tauros intended to betray Roselia and helped me out instead of her. For some reason, Sableye left Roselia's group." Then, Dark Cloud started to be a little more concerned. "However..."

"Let me guess: Garde managed to escape."

"Good guess."

"Well, at least Roselia won't cause anymore problems."

"True at that." Then, she noticed Pikachu's injuries. "By the way, what's with the scratches and bruises on you? Did Powerful One hurt you that much?"

"Him? Well, I did find him, but he wasn't worth the effort." Right after that sentence, Powerful One appeared and yelled at Pikachu in both frustration and anger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Pikachu just grinned.

"Knew you were following me, Powerful One." He turned to see Powerful One's angry face. "Too bad that you didn't accept my offer."

"Why you!" Powerful One shook his fist in fury while Pikachu just shook his head and continued his talk with Dark Cloud.

"Anyways, it was actually Rayquaza that did this. He's a tough Pokemon; tougher than I suspected him to be."

"Well, as long as you are all right, then I guess you shouldn't have too much difficulty with Powerful One. I'll see you at the ship." Pikachu disconnected and looked at Powerful One who was still frustrated.

"You might as well accept the offer; otherwise, I'm not taking it."

"You're so stubborn!" Suddenly, he attacked Pikachu. Pikachu had the feeling that was going to happen so he counter-attacked him. "I see that you are a Legendary Hero, but watch me defeat you!" Powerful One tried desperately to defeat Pikachu, but the Legendary Hero was faster than himself. This prevented a lot of Powerful One's attacks to becoming more useful, even with Pikachu slightly injured.

"Face it, Powerful One! If you want me to do that mission, you're going to have to hold up your end of the bargain." Then, Powerful One stopped attacking.

Powerful One muttered in an almost unheard voice. "...darn you." He started to leave. "Who needs you?" Even though Pikachu could hear it clearly, he let Powerful One leave without anymore fighting.

"Unfortunately for you, the entire universe needs me." Pikachu answered quietly. After that, he headed towards the ship, then remembered something during his battle against Rayquaza. "Who did that anyways? Couldn't have been the wind...yet it felt like a breeze blew me...ugh! My head hurts! How am I supposed to figure this out?" He then felt it was best to head to Dark Cloud's ship and explain about the situation.

"I see. You fought Rayquaza, but during the fight, something pushed you to prevent one of that Legendary Pokemon's attacks from connected."

"Got any ideas who it could be?"

"Yeah, the wind." It was clear Dark Cloud was exaggerating. "Look, Pikachu. Maybe you need a rest."

"I'm serious! Something pushed me away from Rayquaza's attack; I swear it! But it doesn't matter; we must defeat Kreature."

"Pikachu, Kreature is a very powerful tyrant; just how are you going to defeat him?"

"Same method as I always have used: aim directly to the villain's hideout."

"By yourself! Pikachu, you still have scratches on you from Rayquaza's Dragon Claw attack and bruises from his Hyper Beam attack. You don't expect to defeat Kreature with that kind of condition, do you?"

"I'm a Legendary Hero, Dark Cloud. I have to make these rough decisions." Pikachu was about to leave, but he noticed Dark Cloud wasn't finished.

"I'll explain this to Andromeda if you don't return after awhile."

"Fine. Just make sure they won't try to help me out. I don't want anybody risking their lives." Pikachu soon arrived in the Technology Galaxy and Kreature's hideout. _'Dang. There's a ton of guards around his palace. Wonder if he suspected this?'_ Suddenly, Garde attacked Pikachu. "Where did you come from!"

"That Roselia was nothing more but a burden. But now, I will take full credit of getting rid of you!" Suddenly again, somebody blocked Garde's attack. "Who the...?"

"You're that protector of mine?"

"In a way, yes. I'm a mutation of Powerful One's; my name is Blossom. I've been following you since my escape, and now we finally meet." **(Blossom's species is a Bellossom; the only real difference between a regular Bellossom and herself is that Powerful One accidentally mutated wings on her. Again, this character is somewhat minor.)**

"That's good at least." Garde was getting impatient at this point.

"Enough!" Garde attacked again. Pikachu; however, attacked Garde without her knowledge of his attack. "You little pest! I will return...and once I do, you will regret the day you messed with me!" Garde teleported away, and Blossom explained what was going on.

"I see. You plan to help me out. Even though I don't want any assistance, you'll still help regardless."

"Well, sometimes it's better to work with somebody instead of working alone. Now, if we could just get by the guards..."

"Wait a second..." Pikachu took the Light Arrows out from his pocket. "I believe these arrows are our key." Pikachu took aim and fired at one of the guards. The guard oddly turned into stone. "That's...odd. I expected him to faint instead of turn into stone."

"Doesn't matter. Just fire at the other guards before they wise up!" He did what Blossom suggested and almost all the guards were stone. "That should be enough. Let's go." Pikachu and Blossom entered the palace without much difficulty.

"This is easy...too easy. So easy that I think Kreature is planning something diabolical for us."

"Seems obvious enough, especially since there's no guards around the palace; only empty armor." Pikachu noticed a door that was locked with a code.

"Darn it. The door is locked, and only a code could possibly open it."

"Don't give up just yet." Blossom looked at the door carefully. She found a weak spot. "This spot looks weak enough for a beamsword attack to knock down." Pikachu then attacked the door and inside was Kreature waiting for them.

"Kreature!"

"Well, well, well...I see that you have finally came...with your girlfriend!"

"Blossom's not my girlfriend! I don't even have one!"

"Silence! I will become the new ruler, and you will become one of my best minions so I can conquer the universe!"

"Why you...!" Pikachu dashed after Kreature.

"Wait!"

"Fool!" Kreature attacked Pikachu right where his previous injuries was.

"Agh!" Pikachu was in pain from Kreature's attack. "...you...ergh..."

"I'm not going to be treated like a fool! You will now meet your doom!" Kreature was charging up a powerful attack, but something interrupted him. "What? Who else is in here!" Then, a Dark Being showed up.

"How about a certain Dark Being that's a traitor?"

"It's you!" Pikachu was slightly relieved to see the Dark Being. Prince of Shadows smiled just slightly towards Pikachu, but his face returned to his serious self.

"Nice to see that you have became a Legendary Hero, but that's besides the point." Prince of Shadows turned his attention towards Kreature. "Kreature...or should I say 'Kachu'?"

"Kachu?" Kreature said in confusion.

"You heard me, Kreature. That's who you really are!" Kreature just laughed.

"You must be joking!"

"Dark Beings never joke, but I guess we'd might as well eliminate you!" Prince of Shadows attacked Kreature, but Kreature activated a shield which blocked the Dark Being's attack. "Darn you!"

"Hahahaha! You can't defeat me! I will reign supreme, and nothing can stop me!" This made Pikachu more determined to defeat Kreature, and it definitely didn't stop Prince of Shadows from trying either. Blossom remained to make sure that Kreature's guards didn't come and try to distract the two. Suddenly, the Beamsword of Memories was covered with light and broke Kreature's shield. The beamsword also somehow sliced Kreature's mask in two, showing his face. "How dare you defy me!"

"As I suspected, you are Kachu!"

"No...I am not!" Kreature suddenly disappeared. "I will return...and when I do...you will pay!"

"So...was that it?"

"So it would seem. I guess we'd better return to Planet Main." As soon as they landed on Planet Main, a barrier surrounded the entire City of Ruins. Pikachu was the only one in the barrier when it appeared.

"Who's there? I know that you are in this area...somewhere. Now come out!" No reply, but a huge Pokemon appeared out of nowhere. "What the!"

"That's Groudon!" Then, Blossom remembered the typing of Groudon. "Oh shoot...Groudon is a ground type! Pikachu has a type disadvantage!"

"And a Legendary Pokemon that size, I wouldn't be surprised if Pikachu doesn't manage to defeat him." Surprisingly, Pikachu did well against Groudon. The only reason was because Groudon's Earthquake could easily be avoided by jumping off the ground. Other reasons included Groudon's slow speed, as well as his attacks being slow to even connect. After awhile, Groudon noticed Rayquaza whom Pikachu figured that Rayquaza would try to attack Pikachu but didn't. Instead, he attacked Groudon. "That's odd. Now why would he...?"

"Prince of Shadows! Look!" Blossom pointed at a giant whale-like creature. "It's Kyogre!" **(Note: I am not certain what Kyogre really is, so I just think it's just a whale.)**

"Blast. Now I know why Rayquaza didn't attack Pikachu."

"Apparently, he wants Groudon and Kyogre out of the way."

"That and..." Prince of Shadows heard an even more threatening creature from a distance and looked at it. "That thing awoke."

"What's that...?"

**(Final Creature is a powerful being that can transform into four forms; the final form being random. The rest is mentioned. I like to make note this is the last time I'll ever make a big text wall like this, and I apologize for any inconvience.)**

"Final Creature, a creature that was mentioned in the Legends, but only slightly. It is said that when a Legendary Hero meets this beast, it tests four things: strength, endurance, bravery, and-the most important one-strategy. If Pikachu defeats Final Creature, it proves that he's the one we've been waiting for a long time." Pikachu looked at Final Creature carefully and noticed him changing forms. "The Dragon form: this form tests the bravery of the Legendary Hero." Even though Pikachu couldn't figure out a way to damage Final Creature's Dragon form, he found out after awhile that he can't just fight with mere strength. Pikachu then found out where the Dragon form's weakness was. After a while, Final Creature changed forms. He was now in a Groudon-like form. "This form tests the endurance of the Legendary Hero." It wasn't long before Pikachu was knocked into an abandoned building, which caused more bruises and a couple more cuts. He tried to avoid Final Creature's attacks, but they hardly ever missed. Finally, Final Creature missed Pikachu once, which was a bad mistake on his part, as Pikachu managed to find the weak spot and get rid of the form easily. Then, Final Creature transformed into a more darkish form. "The Dark Being form is the one that will test Pikachu's strength." This form also allowed Final Creature to deal more damage to Pikachu than his other forms. Pikachu kept blocking the attacks, but some pierced his defenses, causing damage. He tried upon tried to defeat the form, but nothing seemed to pierce the form's defenses. It wasn't long before it appeared that Pikachu had lost, but Pikachu discovered the weak spot and did whatever he could to get rid of the form. After taking some heavy damage, Final Creature used his final form, the Legendary Hero form. "This final form is used only if the Legendary Hero somehow appears to be worthy, he takes under the form of the Legendary Hero himself." Pikachu soon found himself fighting himself. Unlike himself, though, Final Creature was faster and quicker. He was also stronger. Pikachu was getting tired and injured, while Final Creature slowly lost his concentration on Pikachu. It wasn't long before Final Creature used his final attack for a forced win against the Legendary Hero. "Duck for cover, Blossom!" Prince of Shadows and Blossom ducked from the final attack which was a huge explosion upon which annihilated the entire City of Ruins. Prince of Shadows slowly got up and looked. He noticed the barrier was gone and heard Final Creature's fainted words.

Final Creature was suprisingly pleased to see he was defeated, as well as seeing Pikachu still alive...somehow. "...Well...done...You...are truly...a hero..." Final Creature disappeared, and Pikachu was about to faint from fatigue.

"Pikachu!" Prince of Shadows and Blossom dashed to where Pikachu was. "Are you alright?"

"I'm...fine." Pikachu was trying to get back up slowly, but it wasn't working. "Ugh...I'll be fine..."

"No, you aren't fine; you're injured...heavily injured to be exact. You need rest." They went to the New City so Pikachu could rest.

Blossom was concerned about Pikachu's health. "I hope he's alright."

"He'll be fine. Phantom Mewtwo is well-known for his care for the injured. Besides, why are you so worried?"

"Because...well..." Blossom didn't say it. "It's a secret."

Prince of Shadows just shrugged, figuring it was none of his business. "Fine. Suit yourself." Then, Phantom Mewtwo entered. "Well?"

"After a good long rest, he'll be fine."

"Thank goodness for that. He's the only Legendary Hero around; perhaps the last of his kind."

"So I've heard. What do you think the darkness is planning though?"

"Darkness never gives up; meaning that we have to destroy it completely. I'm sure Pikachu can handle it with a few of his partners."

"I'd have to agree with you."

"In the meantime, I have to handle those two Shadow Rulers, so I'll see you all later." Before he left, he turned around and looked at Blossom. "Oh, and Blossom? Tell Pikachu that I'll be waiting for him to give him some information." Blossom nodded, and Prince of Shadows left back to the Shadow Galaxy.

**Well, I think I'm done with Book 1. I'll be working on Book 2 next time. It's just the way how I do things. Hopefully, you enjoyed this.**


End file.
